


Of Bandages and Washing Dogs

by iknownothing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac is adorable, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scott is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknownothing/pseuds/iknownothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott runs into Isaac's bike on the sidewalk and asks him to stop by the vet's later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bandages and Washing Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't update so much all at once, it makes me look like I have nothing better to do.
> 
> *Sigh*

Scott pays "An asshole's amount of attention" (says Stiles) when he's late for work. He isn't afraid, ashamed, or embarrassed to push people out of the way. If he knocks someone down, he doesn't even apologize, because he swore to be on time, dammit!

It's one of the reasons Deaton gave him the job; his intense need to keep a promise and his lack of an actual social life. He can still remember shaking Deaton's soft hand, intoning that he would "never be late" so help him god. Deaton had smiled then, like Scott had said something funny, and Stiles had joked about his job being a vet's assistant, not Batman.

Scott huffs as he rushes down the sidewalk, mostly because he shouldn't be running but partly because Stiles is an asshole. Not only did he downgrade Scott's job (still does), but he also refuses to give Scott a ride.

Every single time.

Scott dodges a woman with a baby carriage and stops to take a break. He checks his watch and winces because, in three minutes, he will be late. He has more than a three minutes journey left, but maybe those powers he's been praying for since he was ten will kick in right about now.

He starts up again, letting the thought of beating the shit out of Jackson with his super strength carry him a little by farther. Now, he's late and distracted, which is probably why he doesn't see the bicycle coming.

After the collision, he takes a moment to consider the fact that the rider was distracted too, since it would have been easy to swerve out of the way.

It doesn't come to mind until he's falling to the ground, skidding a little as the bike topples. Scott groans at the sharp, stinging pain of what has to be a quarter sized spot of skin missing from his arm. His back, likewise, protests, though it fared a little better due to Scott's wearing a long sleeve shirt under his tee. Deaton has a habit of keeping the office ten degrees below freezing.

The bicyclist, someone Scott vaguely recognizes from his splayed out position on the concrete, is scrambling to his feet. He hurries over to Scott, blood dripping from a skinned patch on his own arm, and Scott recognizes the rider as Isaac Lahey. 

"I'm so sorry!" Isaac breathes, looking desperate, and Scott waves him off.

"I'm fine." He reassures, even though he winces when the pain in his arm peaks. Apparently, it does not want to be moved.

"Oh god, I didn't break anything, did I?" Isaac whispers, looking horrified, and Scott shakes his head.

"Just my pride. I should have seen you coming." He grins ruefully, allowing Isaac to help him to his feet. Isaac grins a little, but shakes his head.

"I should have gotten out of the way." He sighs and Scott shrugs.

"You were distracted." He amends and Isaac bites his lip. It's clear he wants to argue, but Scott is now five minutes late, and he can't afford to stay ad chat. Inspecting his arm quickly he peers up at Isaac, who still looks horrified, and grins.

"You're cool. Are you ok, though?"

"Yeah." Isaac glances at his own bleeding appendage and shrugs. Scott nods and bends to pick up Isaac's bike, releasing it as soon as the other teen has a hold.

"I have to go, but come by the vet's later. Just so I can see of you're ok." Scott offers and Isaac smiles.

"Ok."

Scott waves and picks up his pace, running all the way to the vet's, which leaves him breathless as well as bloody. Seating demands an explanation, not for the broken promise, but for the injury. Scott explains as Deaton cleans him up, frowning at the story.

"Is your friend ok?" He asks and Scott slides off the counter, flexing his newly bandaged arm. 

"I told him to come by later." Scott continues his gun show until Deaton gives him a job and a warning "not to ruin his bandage."

As usual, Scott is stuck cleaning cages, and occasionally shadowing Deaton as he does the harder stuff. A lot of dogs end up needing stitches, which Scott is allowed to help with, as long as he promises not to sneeze or breathe too heavily. He likes to think that Deaton enjoys the help, even though the older man has a lot more experience and, therefore, doesn't really need it.

Scott finishes cleaning the cages and begins giving some of the dogs bathes when Isaac finally shows up, looking lost. He smiles when he sees Scott, and allows Deaton to look at his arm, which has been poorly bandaged.

"Teenagers." Deaton shakes his head as he peels off the bandages and dans at the cut. Isaac winces at the alcohol, which makes Scott wince, because he knows how much it stings. 

"So, I'm guessing you're ok?" Scott asks as the bandage is replaced with a pretty pink one, Scott's own devious doing. Isaac quirks a brow at the Scott chosen bandage, but doesn't seem to mind. At least, he doesn't immediately ask of there's a blue one he can have instead.

"Is blue your favorite color?" Scott abandons his first question and Isaac nods.

"Yours?" He peeks at Scott who shrugs.

"I like yellow." He picks at the edge of his own bandage thoughtfully, which Deaton catches and protests. Scott grins at him, hurrying to continue his previous task of washing dogs. When Isaac appears, he allows the other teen to kneel beside him, squirting some soap into Isaac's hand.

"This is Princess." Scott indicates the toy poodle soaking in the warm water, "She's nice."

Isaac rubs the soap into Princess' white fur and grins, "She's purring."

"Sort of." Scott grins, "She's weird."

Princess yips at him and he sticks out his tongue, making Isaac laugh. It's a good sound, happy and healthy, and Scott likes that he got to hear it. At school, Isaac never laughs. At school, Isaac never talks, either.

"You work here?" Isaac asks softly and Scott nods.

"Yeah, I like animals."

Isaac looks thoughtful, "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I like to help them. It feels good to make an animal feel better, cause they don't do anything but love people and eat." Scott crinkles his nose and Isaac smiles.

"You don't do anything but love people and eat." 

"I guess not." Scott allows, grinning at the thought. Isaac splashes some water on him, laughing at Scott's shocked expression, and jumping at the immediate retaliation.

"You're an idiot." Isaac says affectionately and Scott spread his arms wide.

"But you love me."

It brings an odd silence, not exactly uncomfortable, and Isaac stands. He dries his hands on his jeans, leaving big, wet patches. Scott tilts his head, wondering why he really, really doesn't want Isaac to leave. Their friends, sort of, but it's not like they're the best friends.

"You have to go?" He says at the same time Isaac says, "I'll see you around."

Isaac smiles and slips out, thanking Deaton quietly on the way. Scott finishes Princess' bath and dries her off, causing her to yip when he thinks too much about Isaac and dries the same spot for ten minutes straight.

"Sorry, girl." He murmurs, picking at his yellow bandage. When it comes off, he hunts Deaton down, looking apologetic and asking if, maybe, they have any blue ones left.


End file.
